cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Living Item
A living item (本命法器; běnmìng fǎqì) is a magical item that was bounded to a cultivator. A living item will grow together with its master and forge a relationship that nothing can come between it and its master. As such, any other magical item is just an external thing; there is no effect to the cultivator even if it was damaged. But living items are different, if they were damaged, the damage will directly feed back to the cultivator’s main body. Therefore many cultivators’ living item isn’t used for ‘battle’, but is used to assist practice – the living item is used to enhance the cultivator’s dragon mark quality, strengthen gold core and nascent soul’s potential. Fourth Stage Forging the Living Item Living items normally forged when a practitioner is at the Fourth Stage. In general, living item can increase the rate of success of transcending the tribulations by more than 30%. Materials Normally, using Fourth Stage materials already enough to forge a Fourth Stage magical item. Even using Fifth Stage materials can be considered as a bit excessive. Fifth Stage Living items also increase the chance of having a higher number of dragon mark. If any other cultivator have a complete set of Eighth Stage living items like Song Shuhang, that cultivator will obtain an extra dragon mark on his Gold Core too. During the Fifth Stage, a living item normally will be in the wearing in process. Sixth Stage Enhancement Usually at Sixth Stage True Monarch Realm, a practitioner will submerge his living item into his spirit lake (灵湖; líng hú) in order to strengthening and nourishing the item. The deeper the lake is, the better the effect is. Condensation of the Life Wheel Living item also plays an important role in during the Sixth Stage’s second minor realm, Life Wheel on the Lake. During the condensation of the life wheel, living item can enhance the life wheel’s strength and shorten the condensation process. Ten Layers of Heaven Starting from the Seventh Layer of Heaven and above, a practitioner needs to use his living item + strength of Heavenly Astral to attack. Moreover, the strength of middle-grade or above’s Heavenly Astral must coordinates with the strength of the living item to successfully break through the layer. Seventh Stage Eighth Stage Ninth Stage Immortal tools Divine armament (神兵; shén bīng) Heavenly Way Dimesion Living items can’t be summoned in the Heavenly Way Dimension due to their levels aren’t high enough. Tool Spirit A living item may condense its own tool spirit (器灵; qì líng). However, such item is rare in the history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities World. Any living item with tool spirit will be documented and recorded in the history. Currently, Tyrant Song was the only known practitioner who have more one item with tool spirit. Evolution *Heavenly Way’s Eye Drops *Mysterious substance from Spirit Transforming Ruins *«''Raising Sabre Art''» Notable Living Items * Scarlet Firmament Sword * Shooting Star Sword * Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item Trivia Category:Living Item Category:Terminology